Malcolm Evertide
Malcolm Evertide = Known Information: Malcolm Evertide happened upon Tear on or generally about the month of October, in the 4th year of Adelrune. He has since found a small cabin to call his home and has finally scraped enough coin together to procure a decently menacing maiming implement. What About Status? Being far from the general vicinity of his homeland, Malcolm holds no known pins of Status. Assorted Allies: Malcolm's allies include most of the people he is often seen swinging his maiming implement about with or enjoying conversation over fine vittles. One of them may or may not most assuredly be Tiavin. Eventual Enemies: Being a man of logic and fair reasoning, Malcolm automatically presumes to have enemies, some of which are yet to reveal themselves. So Many Rumors! * Malcolm is rumored to be a retired fisherman from the Western Coast. * Malcolm can neither read nor write but covers it up quite well. * Malcolm's many grievous wounds often conflict with his need to defend himself in battle. * Malcolm is not nearly as tall as he looks. It's just a trick of the light. * Malcolm was once the Captain of the Midnight Crow, the most feared pirate ship to sail the many seas. * Malcolm is extremely fond of peppered Dire Yak Jerky. * Malcolm Evertide is your friend. * Malcolm has a preternatural gift of being able to tell what direction he is facing. * For nearly 15 years, Malcolm worked as a scribe and bookkeeper for a wealthy Gael merchant. * Malcolm is extremely fluent in Common. * Malcolm have lost his left arm in a battle with a Colossal Shoal Kraken. The Kraken was not as lucky. * Malcolm's best friend in the whole known and several not-so-well-documented worlds is Tiavin Gar'asel D'erani. * Despite having being presumed dead for nearly 200 years, Malcolm Evertide is still wanted in 5 cities. * Every single "big word" with which Malcolm likes to use regularly means absolutely nothing in actuality and has been made up in an attempt to make people think he is much smarter than he truly is. * Malcolm Evertide have dedicated several years of his early adulthood to the invention of a Tear's very first printing press with hope that, one day, someone one would use it to invent, duplicate, and distribute a "skin magazine" which would, in turn, pass frequently through Cole and its ships. * Malcolm despises cold or "iced" tea, stating that "When the tea grows cold is when you know it's gone bad". * Malcolm is as devoutly religious as he is superstitious. * Malcolm knows of that thing you did that one time. You surely know which one! * Malcolm is an exiled Saek noble, traveling incognito. * Malcolm once witnessed and was thoroughly impressed by Tiavin's systematic slaughter of no less than two bands of imps! * It is said that in his previous life, Malcolm had a different wife in every city he took to port in. As a result, he has countless nefarious descendants scattered across Adelrune to this day. * Malcolm was King of Pirates in his time, and even ruled over the long-lost Isle of Swashbuckler's Bosom * They say Malcolm once attempted to sail through the Mists long ago, and slew an incredible beast he encountered there with naught but his bare hands and his wits. It was a dragon. Or a kraken. Or a dragon-kraken. In any case, it was large and had an excess of teeth. * Malcolm has no idea that a printing press have been invented in Dace several years before he thought of it. * Malcolm claims to be well-read, but popular opinion in town is that the extent of his 'reading' is the skin magazines that pass frequently through Cole and its ships. * Malcolm has a substantial fortune hidden in one of the nearby woodland areas; some say the map to this nest egg of his was recently stolen. * Malcolm was once a bounty hunter sent after the head of Tiavin- he somehow ended up helping her escape, instead. EIther that or he's in for the long con. * Although he claims to be a pirate, much of Malcolm's time at sea was actually spent waylaying ships transporting effendal slaves and freeing their cargo. * Though spoken casually, Malcolm's trademark farewell 'Watch Your Back!' may actually be how he marks individuals for death. * Malcolm has caught the attention of some powerful people in Cole... Quotes of Note: *